Chocolate covered fruit
by adorable baby dinosaur
Summary: title is because of the lastish line. A potions accident turns Harry into a wolf, and who better to take care of him than our resident werewolf? WARNING: this is a SLASH fic. don't like, don't read. for those who do enjoy, R&R please :


A/N: my first Harry/Remus fic, please review, constructive criticism is definitly welcome. this is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. i think that's it. Enjoy and R&R pwetty pwease.

"For some reason Professor McGonagall believes you can brew an animagus potion." Snape said as he came billowing into the potions classroom filled with seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Snape waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. "You have until the end of this class. Go." All the students hurried to get started for once excited to brew a potion.

Hermione and Ron sat together leaving Harry to sit in the last open spot by Neville. The class went surprisingly well with no mishaps. Until 5 minutes before class got out. Neville put in bat wings instead of bat feet and Harry being the hero that he is pushed Neville away just as the cauldron exploded, earning Harry a face full of botched potion. Next thing he knew he was on the floor looking up at everyone. They were all staring at him. _Great, can't have a normal year, can I?_ Harry thought.

"Well it seems Mr. Potter would be a wolf animagus. Mr. Longbottom, could you tell why Mr. Potter is now a wolf?" Neville was shaking, too afraid to answer. "No? Well, because you put in the bat wings without the feet first the cauldron exploded and without the last ingredient Mr. Potter cannot turn back until I have an antidote ready, which will take one month. 25 points from Gryffindor, class dismissed." Everyone left in a hurry except Ron and Hermione, not sure what to do with Harry.

"Miss Granger, tell your teachers that Mr. Potter won't be able to come to class." Hermione nodded but didn't move, still unsure what to do about her friend.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked.

"He will be taken care of, now get to your class before I take away more points then I already have." Hermione dragged Ron off to their next class.

"Bye Harry." She said as she walked out the door.

Snape looked at the black green-eyed wolf. "What am I going to do with you? Can you even understand what I'm saying?" He asked.

Harry barked. "Well at least your brain hasn't shrunk to be even smaller than it already was." Harry growled softly. "Just because you are an animal doesn't mean I can't take points off." Snape said with his custom sneer. Harry quieted down but still looked like he was going to attack if given reason. "Well come on, I might as well get the werewolf to look after you. Why he's back teaching defense I'll never know." Harry couldn't help the growl that escaped. Snape ignored it.

They walked out of the dungeons towards the defense corridor. Snape walked up to a painting of a stag and a big black dog. Harry gave a wolfish grin at the picture. Snape knocked and waited impatiently. Remus opened the door. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the wolf.

"May I ask why you have a young wolf with you, Severus?" Remus asked, amusement in his eyes when he saw the potion master's sour look.

"This would be our celebrity with a hero complex." Remus looked at the wolf again, his eyes widened in shock. Then he laughed.

"How did he manage this one?" Remus asked when he caught his breath.

"Longbottom and his talent for screwing an easy potion. Minerva insisted they learned animagus potions because she was going to start teaching her seventh years how to become one. Suffice to say Longbottom messed up and Potter here saved him." Remus was laughing again.

"Oh Harry, you can't have a normal year, can you?" Harry growled in annoyance making Remus chuckle. "So I'm assuming you want me to take care of him? I take he can understand me?" Harry barked; Remus ruffled his fur.

"It will take me a month to brew the potion for him to turn back. It would be wise for him to sleep here with you as you'd know what a wolf needs and what Potter needs."

"Alright one month as a wolf shouldn't be too bad; at least he still has his own mind. Well if that's all then I have papers I need to grade. C'mon Harry. Remus went inside and Harry followed him, Snape closing the door and going back to his potions to start on the antidote.

"You cause more trouble than Sirius and James ever have. I believe they would be proud. We have an hour till dinner. I guess you'd like to eat here and have less attention?" Harry nodded as much as he could. "How about we do one bark for yes and two for no. sound good?" Harry barked. Remus took a good look at Harry.

"A wolf animagus. Bet you're happy about that, eh?" Harry barked softly. "And an Alpha at that." Harry cocked his head to the side. "Well it's easy to see with your size and the way you hold yourself good and tall." Harry gave a wolfish grin making Remus laugh. "Alright I gotta get to work then I'll ask the elves to make us some dinner." Remus went to his study and sat at his desk and saw Harry follow and curl up at the end of his desk tail swishing. Remus smiled and went to work.

An hour later Remus finally finished marking the essays and got up to get a cup of tea from the kitchen. He crouched down by Harry petting his soft fur wondering if his actual hair was this soft. _Where did that thought come from?_ He wondered. Harry began to stir. "Hey Harry."

Harry looked up and butted Remus' Chin with his head. He stood up and stretched, giving a big yawn. "You hungry, Harry?" Remus asked softly, a little shocked at Harry's affectionate gesture. Harry gave a soft yip for an answer. "Alright. What do you want? A steak?" Harry gave a happy bark. And licked Remus' hand. When he realized what he did he looked up sheepishly. Remus chuckled, though still a little confused. "It's ok, Harry. Let's get something to eat."

Hermione and Ron were sitting at dinner worrying about what had happened to Harry. They looked up to the head table and saw Snape there, looking as murderous as ever, all the other teachers looked like they were talking seriously amongst themselves. The only one missing was Lupin.

"Snape must have taken Harry to Remus to take care of him." Hermione told Ron. Just as she finished saying that Dumbledore stood up to address the students. The hall went silent waiting for his news.

"There was a potions accident earlier today, resulting in one of our students incapable of attending classes for the month until Professor Snape brews the antidote. I would ask that no one tries to bother this student if they see him. That is all, enjoy your dinner." Dumbledore sat down and the hall broke into chatter and gossip. Everyone, of course, already knew what happened to Harry in potions, the Slytherins couldn't keep their mouth shut for the life of them. Now everyone was trying to speculate where he was.

"I heard Snape locked him in the dungeon and he's not aloud out until he's human again." Lavender said in a false whisper. Hermione snorted.

"Nah, Snape wouldn't do that." Ron said. Everyone except Hermione looked at him in shock. "What?"

Parvati answered. "Why wouldn't he? Everyone knows Snape hates Harry. Since when do you not blame Snape?" She asked accusingly.

"Please," Hermione said. "If you hadn't noticed, Harry and Snape have been on good terms." Lavender looked at her skeptically. "Well they aren't friends, but they have learned to respect each other during the war. They had to if they wanted to get through it alive." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"So where do you think he is?" Seamus asked.

"Simple," She said. "Harry turned into a wolf. Which teacher would be best able to take care of a young wolf?" Ron nodded in agreement.

Dean started to laugh. Neville and Seamus joined in. Ron looked confused when it hit him. He started to laugh too. "What's so funny?" Lavender asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Dean asked. Lavender looked a little miffed at not noticing someone else's business.

"Noticed what?" the boys laughed even harder.

"You know he's gay right?" Lavender and Parvati nodded. Everyone found that out in sixth year when he said it a little too loudly trying to get Ginny away from him. It was a sad day for girls all around "He has a crush on our resident werewolf." Seamus said after he calmed down enough to say it quietly to the others at the table. The two girls looked shocked. Ron looked at Hermione.

"You don't look surprised, did he tell you?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It was kind of obvious, the way he looked at him and how he always tried to please him." She said absentmindedly. The others thought back to the way Harry acted around Remus.

"I guess you're right." Lavender said.

Remus and Harry enjoyed their quiet dinner and an hour later started getting ready to sleep. "Well, I don't have any place for you to sleep yet, I guess you'll have to make do with the floor for tonight. Tomorrow I can get you something proper to sleep in. that alright?" Remus asked. Harry gave a tired bark. "Alright then. Goodnight, Harry." Remus said as he crawled into bed.

_Sleeping in the same room as Remus. Sweet!_ Harry thought as he fell asleep.

Remus woke up suddenly. He stayed quiet trying to find what woke him up. Then he heard a whine and a yelp. _Harry!_ Remus shot out of bed and ran to where he knew Harry was sleeping. He knelt by the young wolf and cradled him to his chest trying to sooth him and wake him up. "C'mon Harry. Just a bad dream. Wake up, it's not real, you're safe." Slowly Harry woke up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up to see Remus looking at him. Harry raised his head and licked Remus on the chin. Remus chuckled.

"Better now?" Harry butted his head against Remus'. "Alright, why don't you sleep on the bed with me?" Remus said as he stood up, still thinking of being licked on the chin. _Who knew Harry was _this_ affectionate. _Remus thought. _I could get used to this._ Then he shook his head to get off that particular train of thought.

He looked to see Harry burying himself in the covers, turn under the sheets and pop his head out by the pillows. Remus laughed. "I think the dog is getting to you." Harry growled playfully as Remus crawled into bed beside the black wolf.

Remus woke to a face full of fur. Remus smiled and relaxed for a few minutes before getting ready for his first class. Before he left he went to check on Harry. Harry woke up slowly and looked at Remus with his emerald-green eyes. Remus smiled gently.

"I have to teach class, Harry. I've made it so you can go through the portrait by putting your paw on it. You can go out for some fresh air. Wolves need a lot of exercise." Remus said. "Try to be back for lunch." Harry tried to nod his head again. Remus laughed at the sight. "Alright, I'll see you later then." Remus turned and left for his first class to teach.

Harry had woken earlier that morning to see Remus still asleep in bed beside him before going back to sleep himself. Harry closed his eyes and thought about that image. _I could get used to seeing that in the mornings. Who am I kidding? Remus wouldn't go for me. I'm just another one of his students who has a hero complex._

Sadly, Harry got out of bed, stretched and walked over to the back of the portrait. He placed his paw on it and it opened for him. _Maybe I'll go to Hagrid's if he's not teaching right now. _Harry thought as he made his way out doors. By now it was 8:00 o'clock so all the students were in class. Harry was finally free. He felt so alive being able to run and chase all the animals. Harry ran around the grounds chasing rabbits when he remembered he was going to see if Hagrid was free. Harry made his way down to the hut at a trot and didn't see any students so he figured there was no class. Harry went up to the hut and scratched at the door.

"Alrigh', Alrigh' I'm comin'." Hagrid opened the door and looked around. When he didn't see anyone he looked further down than usual to see a beautiful black wolf with messy hair. The wolf looked up and Hagrid saw the green eyes. There was no doubt as to whom that could be "Tha' you 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry barked and sat on his back legs, in a begging position. "Well yeh make a fine wolf, don' yeh? Come in, come in." Hagrid moved back into the one-room hut. "Would yeh like a bit o' treacle tar'? Had some from the feas' but fang don' like tha' stuff." Harry barked happily. Hagrid laughed and went to the kitchen area and brought out a slice of the dessert.

Harry stayed with Hagrid that morning as he didn't have any classes until after lunch. Harry ran around the area of Hagrid's hut and played with him until it was noon. "Alrigh' 'arry, I believe it is time for lunch, you should go an' meet up with Remus, I suppose, eh?" Harry barked. "I'll see yeh la'er then, 'arry." Hagrid called as Harry happily ran to his and Remus' room. _Our room. Sounds kinda nice._ Harry thought as he made his way for lunch.

Remus turned as he heard the portrait being opened. Instantly he could tell it was Harry because he still had the same scent, even if he was an animal. He smelled like fruit covered in chocolate. Remus loved that smell. Remus sat at the table with a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"Ready for lunch, Harry?" Harry barked and rose onto his hind legs for a moment before gravity pushed him back down. Remus laughed. "I guess you had a good day then?" Harry barked again. "Alright, what do you want for lunch? Chicken?" Harry barked happily than licked Remus' hand before realizing what he was doing and stopped himself.

_I gotta get control of myself, but damn he tastes so good._ Remus fought to keep his blush down, trying to get rid of the image of a human Harry licking him elsewhere. "Don't worry about it, Harry." Remus sounded calmer than he felt. "I can imagine it's hard to keep of _all_ your instincts. Why don't I just call a house-elf to get you your chicken." Harry nudged his hand in gratitude and Remus pet him on the head.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Remus teaching and Harry either sleeping or roaming around Hogwarts. That night Remus let Harry sleep in his bed again saying that if he had another nightmare it would be easier for Remus to wake him up, rather than try to run to him and possibly tripping. It was a pathetic excuse, Remus knew, but he liked the idea of sharing a bed with Harry. He only wished that it was the human Harry he shared his bed with.

The next two weeks went by quickly and in much the same way as the first day. But the third week was the week of the full moon. It was Monday evening Remus decided to address the problem of the full moon.

"Harry," Harry looked up from where he was curled up at Remus' feet while Remus graded papers. "You know the full moon is in five days, I don't think you should come." At this Harry whined and stood up looking at Remus. "The thing is, I don't know how Moony will respond to you and I don't want you to get hurt. Harry put his front paws on his crush's knees and nudged the werewolf's cheek with his nose.

"C'mon Harry, you know that's not fair." Harry started to whine and put on his best puppy face he could manage, which was pretty good, considering he was still technically a puppy. "Well how can I say no to that face?" Remus said with a small smile. If wolfs could grin, Remus would swear that's what Harry was doing right just then. Until he licked the older man right on the lips.

They both froze. Harry was scared that Remus would push him off and get mad at him for doing that. It's not like he could hide the fact that licking him on the mouth was the same as licking a muzzle which in turn could be interpreted to humans as an actual kiss on the lips. Remus was worried that Harry didn't know what that meant for a wolf and if he would want to take it back.

Slowly Remus cupped Harry's face and gave him a small peck on his muzzle. Harry gave a contented whine and moved back off of Remus. "Let's go to bed." That night Harry curled up just a little closer to Remus and Remus snuggled just a little closer to Harry, whispering a muffled "love you" that Harry didn't quite hear.

The full moon was fast approaching and both Remus and Harry were getting more restless and tired at the same time. Finally the afternoon came and Remus and Harry went to the shrieking shack together for the transformation.

The moon came up and Remus transformed, it was as painful as ever and at first he couldn't move. Harry slowly walked up to the wolf, and when he didn't growl went right up to him and started licking his wounds. Moony looked at him, and licked Harry under his chin in thanks. Harry helped Moony up and they went out to make their way towards the forbidden forest. When they were well hidden by others they started to play, running around and nipping each other when they got the chance. When both were tired and taking a break Harry nuzzled his face into Moony's neck and then licked his muzzle. Moony did the same in return and they lay there for the next hour snuggling until they had to go back to the shrieking shack for Remus to transform back.

When Remus was in his room the next night with Harry about to go to sleep he said, "Thank you, Harry," Harry looked at him and cocked his head to the side, like he always did when he didn't understand. "For arguing with me to let you come along for the transformation. It has been the best one yet. Although how I lost an argument with a wolf who can't talk is beyond me." Harry just looked smug. "Only a week until Snape has finished your antidote." Harry looked excited. "Alright cub. Let's get some sleep." Harry licked Remus in the face and went to sleep. Remus followed him into unconsciousness shortly after.

The week was drawing to an end until there was only one more day left and Remus decided to talk to Harry about what was bugging him this whole week. He walked over to the lazy wolf stretched in front of the fire. "Hey you." Remus said. Harry looked up and butted his hand against his head when he sat down. "So I know that you're getting the potion tomorrow and I could talk about this when you are able to talk back but it'll be easier on me if I say it right now." Remus took a deep breath and Harry got up to nuzzle Remus' face with his. Remus started petting him, almost unconsciously. "I just wanted to say that when you're back into a human, if you don't want to continue whatever this is, then I don't blame you." Harry didn't move for a minute before moving in to lick Remus on the mouth.

"We'll see if you still feel the same way in the morning." At that moment Snape knocked on the door. Remus got up to open the portrait.

Snape came inside. "Lupin, Potter." Snape said in greeting. Remus nodded and Harry looked him in the eye to let him know he was listening. "Here is the antidote, Potter should take it right now and by morning he should be back to his human self. As a side effect," he paused to make it a little more dramatic. "He will now be a fully fledged animagus." Harry barked happily and Remus smiled widely. "Well come on Potter, I don't have all day." Snape tried to sound intimidating but Harry could see the twitch in his lips showing that he was smiling inside. Harry drank the potion and instantly felt exhausted. Snape left shortly afterwards and Remus carried Harry onto the bed, climbing in afterwards to sleep beside Harry like he has done for the past month.

Harry woke up the next day facing a still sleeping Remus and realized he was now back to being a human. Harry sighed in relief. Then he recalled the last conversation with Remus the night before. _For being a professor,_ Harry thought. _He can be pretty stupid. _Harry decided to wake Remus up. He shook him gently.

Slowly Remus' eyes opened. When he got a look at who was sharing his bed and in what form he woke up a lot quicker. "So-um, er if you uh, w-want to leave-"

Harry cut him off. "You are an idiot if you think I'm going to leave you." Harry said, his voice cracking a bit from lack of use.

Remus turned slowly. "Are you sure, Harry? 'Cause-" once again he was cut off, this time to find a set of warm lips on his.

The kiss was slow, gentle and passionate. When they finally broke off Harry whispered against his lips, "Positive. I love you too much." And before Remus could respond Harry kissed him that deep, sweet kiss again filled with chocolate covered fruit.


End file.
